Let's watch Deathnote
by silenthero27
Summary: An alternate reality of instead of a Deathnote falling, a certain anime fell to the Deathnote universe. Follow Light and L as they watch the most popular anime in the face of the earth. Find out their reactions in how they will deal with an anime that stars them. Does Light really eat potato chips that way or will L find out how he doesn't have eyebrows at all? RnR
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Wait. Why would I need a disclaimer since it is pretty obvious the series is not mine? The site says fanfiction so it sounds redundant to say a disclaimer. Though I want to say the idea for this story is mine. I simply thought of this from one of those insightful meditation while showering. Any similarities to other stories are completely coincidental. I actually haven't read any Deathnote fics for a long time now.

* * *

 **Let's watch... Deathnote.**

 _By silenthero_

* * *

Light Yagami.

Boy genius and a handsome guy.

Those two things were never meant to be bundled together in the nature of things, but the universe doesn't care and gave birth to Light Yagami as living proof that life was indeed unfair.

To tip the scales so that this gifted fellow wasn't above all else, the universe gave him the greatest equalizer of all time: boredom. It was an understatement. It was a curse that plagued mankind in all its years in the earth and now, the totally of it bores down to him with all its intensity.

He could have been searching for a cure for cancer, or how to prevent climate change, or how to prevent all crimes and corruption, or even develop warp technology to get out of this cursed planet and live somewhere else.

But alas, boredom strikes with all its lazy fury once again. It pinned him to walk to school, study, and regurgitate the things he learned or had learned for exams. It was nauseating but he has no choice but to comply with life's routine.

He needed something that would somehow break the routine.

Luckily, there was something today that would snap him out of this daze.

Light was staring blankly towards the window for the umpteenth time. Being a genius gave him the ability to absorb everything in his environment without the need to notice or focus on them. He could 'sense' his classmates talking about the most mundane things like celebrity gossips or the latest games released this month. The teacher was teaching their lessons that Light had read and reviewed last month and he was sure his teacher was only prolonging the lesson since his classmates were too stupid to understand it.

He didn't care about it, though. Everywhere he goes, that same impediment hindered him whenever he was grouped with people. Individually, he knew could do better than the rest of them combined.

But there was once person who was worth his respect.

Light stared away from the window and looked to the man who was sitting strangely.

The man has hair that looked more like a bird's nest. He sat with his feet up to his seat, making both his knees to peek out, and his weird seating position made his back arch in an uncomfortable manner. He was wearing the school's uniform but outside school, he was dressed with loose white shirt and faded blue jeans all the time. It looked like this man has pairs of these plain clothes since Light had always seen him in this outfit. He wouldn't be surprised if this man sleeps and wakes up looking like a homeless pauper.

The man's name was L Lawliet, a single letter for a first name.

Light had wondered why someone would name a person with only one letter. It only gave a new layer of mystery to this man, given his quirks and mannerisms. Fortunately, L has a nickname and it was 'Ryuzaki'. Again, Light wondered what connects his nickname to his original name but it was one of those issues he was too bored to know. He didn't care as long as could call him and not feel awkward about calling someone with just a letter for a namesake. They were in Japan and their dialects made it sound like 'Eru' instead of 'El'. Light could pronounce it correctly, thank you very much, but it still feels weird.

But underneath that shameful outside appearances and idiosyncrasies there lies a mind that trumps every living being that could think. If Light has an addition tad bit of pride to his already superiority complex, he would not admit someone would be as smart as himself.

The two of them were tied as the highest ranking student. Light was marginally ahead since he could fake pleasantries and get along with people if it suits his purpose. L could do the same, but coming from a person who has a scarecrow hair and charcoal orbs for eyes the results were not always pleasing. If their grades only boils down to exams then they were tied in every aspect.

And above all, he was Light's friend. Yes. He was Light's friend. It was something of a privilege to have that status since Light had often withheld that word from someone so beneath his contemplation and level. Only L could match his intellect. They could play chess with their minds alone and no one would win. They could manipulate someone thru sheer lies and audacity and only the other would not fall to their guiles. They could read a person's mind by looking at subtle movements or asking some well-thought off questions that looked innocent. They even have solved some cases Light's father was tackling.

They were geniuses of the same breed. They were friends, and also rivals. Light had thought that they maybe mortal enemies in a different dimension or timeline since L was the only person who could get under his skin and mock him shamelessly.

Light went back to looking through the window. With his eagle eyed observation, he then noticed something unusual falling down from the sky. It was a black rectangular thing hurling down as if it fell from the sky itself. It landed in the school's courtyard in one piece and it remained still. There were no other people around the spot where the thing fell.

He was pondering what kind of an object that was all throughout class so he waited for the bell signalling lunch break to retrieve it.

The bell finally rang and some students went out of the classroom. Light was really hungry himself for being too bored earlier and he found out curiosity has no real force except one was well fed. The needs of the stomach before the curiosity of the eye. The boy genius momentarily abandoned his enterprise and ate his lunch. It was a bento lunch that was so well prepared and fashioned in such a way that it was a pity to devour such a work of art.

Not that it matters anyway when one was hungry.

Strangely, Ryuzaki was not in his seat eating his very strange lunch. The boy scarecrow has bizarre eating habits that defy conventional stomachs. He always eats foods that were listed in a dessert's menu. Ice cream, chocolates, sugar-frosted cookies, cheesecakes, pocky, pudding, and all sorts of food that was soaked with sugar and calories. One look at his plate would turn one stomach (not to mention seeing him putting 7 sugar cubes in his coffee and drinking it with glee).

It was amazing though that despite his high calorie intake Ryuzaki was thin and underweight. His bony fingers and loose clothes suggest there was some anomaly in his bodily functions. The man didn't exercise much and still looking quite famished every day despite the food he was eating. L plays tennis but it looked like he was not built for such a sport and could pass out at any given moment but he can hold his ground against a pro like Light. It wasn't an exclusive hobby since they only played rarely (making it quite an event for some students that they mobbed to watched it).

He once said to Light that he maintained his weight because the brain burns all those sugar he consumes. Light didn't know who he was fooling with since he was a genius himself and he didn't need stomach churning sweets just to function as one. It would be a breakthrough, though, in weight loss programs if science found out the reason how his strange friend burns all those calories.

Whatever that was, Light was grateful he didn't have eat with him. He actually didn't want someone else eating with him for that matter.

After having his fill, Light's curiosity about the unidentified falling object entered his sophisticated mind. There was still some time before the next class starts and so he went to the school's courtyard to check on it.

When he arrived at the landing zone, the thing was gone. There was an imprint of a rectangle among the grass so he was sure it landed here. Someone must have picked it up considering there were many students (and his fan girls) he passed through to get here.

It was a shame that he was deprived of this little pleasure to satisfy his rare curiosity. Shrugging it off like dead skin, he went back to his classroom to resume his dull schedule.

The class finally ended that gave Light no new knowledge to add to his vast intellect. He started packing up his things when he noticed Ryuzaki standing in that awkward hunch of his.

"Hey, Light," greeted Ryuzaki. "Are you free later?"

"Of course not." Light nonchalantly answered. That was a lie and Ryuzaki knew it. Light has no other activities after school except for an occasional cram school which he didn't really need since he was a freaking genius. His lie was for the other students' sake that might hear he was available and might tag along.

"Oh, that's too bad." Ryuzaki said in a depressed manner which Light knew was also fake. "I wanted to show you something."

"Let me guess," cut the auburn haired boy, "It is some anime you have found again? I'm sorry but I won't binge watch anything. I'm not in the process of matching your eyebags."

"True, but I hoped it might interest you somehow."

"If it's anything close to that anime Akazukin Cha Cha you kept watching then I'm not interested. Seriously, that anime makes you look like a pedophile."

L tilted his head. "What are you talking about? That was Min Ayahana-sensei's legendary creation! Love and courage and hope – Holy up!" Light glanced away when L started to mimic their poses. It was incredibly sickening to the senses given L was smiling in that creepy manner of his.

"Yes, it is an anime as you said." L said in a monotone voice. This switching of gears of his tone was surprising but it made Light to return his gaze at him. "It is titled 'Deathnote'. It is about a notebook that kills people upon writing their names in the notebook."

Light made a confused expression. What kind of a summary was that? He was genuinely perplexed how strange plots anime has these days and this one seemed not too different. Who would watch that anime, seriously? Even he couldn't think of that premise. "Sorry but I'm not interested in an anime with ridiculous plots and nonsensical stories." Light stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Thanks, but no thanks." He walked towards the door and raised a hand in a farewell gesture.

"But this anime stars you, Light." This sentence really perked Light's interest.

Light walked backwards as if time wound back itself. "What did you just said?" Light asked in front of Ryuzaki.

"I said it stars you," repeated Ryuzaki. "It says here right in the cover."

Ryuzaki showed Light what he was holding and it made Light gasped in surprise. Not only was his whole name written as the main character but the thing Ryuzaki was holding looked very similar to the object he had seen earlier. It was a DVD case that was black and the only written on it was its title and the character. Light grimaced.

Who in their audacity made a fanfiction about him? It was a blatant disregard of his high esteem and stature in life for someone to use him in their own sick fantasies. Ryuzaki might have noticed the falling object earlier like he did and went to retrieve it during lunch break. It was very likely Light would have thrown in away (or burned it, for that matter) in disgust if he got it first.

Light opened the DVD cover and saw two discs. His face was on the first disc and, to his further surprise the other was the face of none other than Ryuzaki. They were looking at opposite directions as if mortal enemies.

"What the hell is this?" asked an indignant Light. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Before I say anything else, it isn't yaoi." Light contemplated punching the other man. "I don't like those types of anime and I can sense this anime isn't like that. There's a leaflet here showing its premise."

Ryuzaki handed Light a paper and Light snagged it from him out of irritation from his offending words earlier. Light stared at the paper.

The page was black and it was pretty elaborate with its design, having a skull at the top of the page and some fancy framing. The writing itself looked gothic and true to Ryuzaki's words, there was a 'Death Note' written in it and its ridiculous premise

The only thing Ryuzaki didn't tell him was this paper was more of a manual in how to use said note. There were other rules written after it and it seemed they were thought out. Person's name and face, 40 seconds, heart attack, details of death within 6 minutes and 40 seconds. They were pretty detailed for such a practical joke. There was something within Light to inspect this anime at least once. He was curious how the story would progress given those rules and if there were some rules that weren't mentioned, that could spice things up. Also, he was the star and anything with a 'Light Yagami' in it must have a stamp of excellence. His pride would not allow something tarnish his perfect reputation.

"I assume you're getting real curious now, Light." said L, his head tilted like a bird. "So how's it gonna be?"

Light didn't want others to toy and manipulate him but Ryuzaki was correct. He was indeed curious. It was just frustrating that Ryuzaki somehow has control over him. There were no visible signs that Light showed that he was burning with curiosity but L was a mind reader by observing the slightest movement or reaction.

Light has no choice, which damned him to admit he would retract his statement of being not interested earlier.

"It is pretty interesting, I give you that." Light said handing back the paper to L. "So, in your house or mine or in that private movie theatre of yours?" There were no other students around them so there's no reason to lie anymore.

"In my house," L answered, 'if you're not too disappointed that it won't turn out a date if we use my family's theatre." Light again resisted the urge to hit L. "Your house seemed too casual in my taste and, no offense, I can't eat my customary meals if your family is too disturbed about it."

"Fair enough. See you later then." Light walked away, leaving L behind.

"Yeah." L tucked the DVD to his bag and grabbed a box of pocky in one smooth motion.

There was some real curiosity within Light that he thought had died a long time ago. He turned back his gaze and saw Ryuzaki munching on a pocky that made him look like a squirrel.

Bizarre days are sure to follow, thought Light.

* * *

 **Review are appreciated. I munch on them like L eat his precious sweets.**


	2. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

Light arrived in front of Ryuzaki's house and it was a huge of a place. The place looked more European with its high brick walls and hedges. The arching massive metal gate itself looked intimidating and only Light's strong self belief makes him not to care about it.

An elderly man that he knew was named 'Watari' greeted him politely. Light greeted back with his impeccable manners and the older man led him inside the complex.

L was living with his grandfather. His parents were away in the name of business and it left L, their only son, with his grandfather. The young man seemed to be so ill-equipped to live with its own that he might die wide eyed. Light had always wondered what Watari was to L exactly. Was the elderly gentleman a butler, grandfather or a caretaker since the younger man sometimes orders him around, especially fetching his sweets. The old grandfather didn't seem to mind his bossy behavior which actually contrasts to Japanese norms regarding the elderly. The Lawliet's hailed in England after all so maybe their treatment to their only heir and son was like a prince - an awkward sitting, sweet tooth, enigmatic prince at that.

Watari led Light to a corridor with classical designs. It was more of a castle with dark wood architraves, iron wrought fixtures and thick red carpeting. Somerooms he passed have sturdy wooden doors and their function was lost on Light since he didn't know who ever occupy those rooms. The corridor actually looked creepy given it was late afternoon now and the vertical windows gives a haunted house feel. Still, Light wasn't afraid of any unnatural beings of darkness like vampires, werewolves, ghosts or... gods of death.

At last, Watari led Light to a double door that Light knew to be L's room. Watari left him in front of the door as he will prepare their beverages. Light thanked him and then opened the door.

L's room was very large for a man to inhabit it. This isn't actually his room but more of a den. There was a arched passage way that leads to his actual room that hosts his bed and personal belongings. The couches that half surround a large flat LED TV fitted to the wall have a Victorian design that screams 'fancy' and 'expensive' to anyone who sees it. He always likened this room as a gamer's dream set-up. The lighting ambience was good and there were surround sound system that secretly littered all around. The Lawliet's were filthy rich with their patented inventions and they're not afraid to showcase it. The only thing that destroys this pristine image was the man who lives in here. Light wouldn't be surprised if L was sleeping here instead of his own bed.

Light walked inside and saw L sitting in that awkward position again. The man turned around and raised a hand.

"Hello, Light!" L greeted and then shifted tone. "How's it going."

"We're watching that weird anime of yours, right?"

"Yes. As for courtesy I haven't watch it. It seems to me it would be more interesting watching it alongside you."

"Then let's go on with it." Light said irritated. He went to a nearby chair adjacent to Ryuzaki's and sat on it. It was very comfortable and fluffy and still looking very majestic, unlike Sayu's obnoxiously pink large papasan.

L moved to grab the remote from the table. The way he did it was odd since he would lean for it, precariously balancing himself from his perch. Still, he didn't nose dive which Light had been secretly hoping for. "For our viewing pleasure we would only be watching one episode per day."

"So you want me to come here every day?" Light said with a little stress at the last word.

"Not exactly." L answered. "We'll watch it at different venues for a new environment. I already have a copy of it in my PC, tablet, and cellphone for convenience sake."

"I'm thinking the same thing. Why not let me copy it so I could watch it at home?"

L made a 'tsk' sound twice. "We will watch it together, Light. As I said earlier, it would be more interesting if we'll both comment on it. You may become biased to your character and it may apply to me as well. One episode at a time so we can analyze it clearly."

Light simply grunted. L was right though. He wouldn't be surprised if L would handcuff him to his own hand while watching it. "Okay okay. My mom wouldn't like it if I went home late or try watching those 'cartoons' so it makes sense."

"We're set then." L motioned to the table. "Feel free to pick any food you like."

Light eyed the table full of sweets. There was one particular food that was skewered with bunch of candies and he took it. "What did you do to this?" he asked.

"That's a candy kebab, Light. It's plain obvious." Light put back the childish invention.

"Right." He took a cup of coffee. Watari might have slipped it while they're talking. He took a sip and calming waves flooded through him. He sighed in relief. Yes, caffeine.

"If you're comfortable, then let's get this started." L said, and he pressed the remote.

* * *

As every anime known to man, a song played at the beginning of the anime. It was actually catchy and Light instantly liked it. The animation was also very well done. There were some vague pictures that started flashing around but he assumed it was integral for the story.

There was this well done swirling animation where he was standing atop of a building looking badass. Ryuzaki was in another building but it implied they're enemies. So he was right. This stars them but was pitted against each other.

The 'Deathnote' title emblazoned a few seconds later. At this point, Light was already impressed at it. It may be because of the song or animation... or he was seeing himself.

What plucked him out of his thoughts was when he saw an image involving his father and his co-workers.

 _What the hell?_

Then it dawn on him. Well, it stars him so it wasn't weird if some people they knew would be starring also. This gave Light a reprieve. It won't be realistic enough if they were excluded.

As the intro played, Light decided to break the silence and remarked, "There're so many religious undertones here."

"Don't tell me you're one of those folks who got offended by it." L quickly said. Light indignantly stared at him in the corners of his eyes, and remained silent.

As the song ended, Light looked rather horrified at what he saw. He was... posing like a model of some sorts. If that wasn't enough, there was this Godlike figure at his back. "Oh, no, they didn't. Look at that! That's blatantly objectifies me!"

"Don't tell me you're one of those folks-"

"Shut up, Ryuzaki."

-/-

 _A Shinigami that was bored,_ Light thought. _That's not a good sign._ If gods were bored, they always try to ruin someone's life for the fun of it.

Then again, his character was looking bored too. His character was living a dull life and has a nihilistic outlook that was quite similar to his.

 _This world... is rotten._

"Light."

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean it?"

"I... don't know. Sometimes."

"You have issues."

"Look who's talking."

-/-

"So the notebook should have fallen earlier, not this DVD." Light said under his breath.

"You got it first instead of me. My first impression of the anime was like you, until I've opened it."

"By the way, where are you in this?"

"Let the anime do the talking, Light."

"Fine."

-/-

"That hostage taker. Wasn't that showed in the news a few days back?"

"Yes." L answered.

"Didn't he get his ass handed to him when they realized he brought a fake gun?"

"That is true."

Light shrugged, "People these days."

"In here, you killed him."

"Don't be hypocritical. You'll do the same if you were in my shoes."

"I don't wear shoes."

"..."

-/-

"So, Ryuzaki, what would you have done if that happened in front of you?"

"You know I don't like watching those things. Or do you, Light?"

"Quit changing the subject."

"I would completely kick their collective asses."

"I doubt that."

"I'm a simple man. You asked, I answered."

-/-

"You sure have a demented laugh, Light."

"..."

"Whoa. Is that how you reacted when you played the game I suggested?"

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

"What was that game again? Slenderman? Outlast? Or the Maze game?"

"Please, Ryuzaki, I'm watching."

-/-

"Nice recovery there, Light."

"I wasn't scared in the first place. I knew it would happen."

"Sure you do."

-/-

"You sure killed a lot of people with no drawbacks whatsoever."

"..."

"Who's the first celebrity you killed?"

"What?! How should I know?"

"Pity."

"We have a freaking Shinigami now and that's what you're asking?"

"As the other you said, it there's a killer notebook then it's possible those creatures exists."

"At least it's not cliche like 'sell your soul' or something."

-/-

 _I will become the God of this new world._

"Illuminati and Light, confirmed."

"What the hell are you blabbering about?"

"Think about it: Light illuminates. That's just proves it."

"It proves nothing."

"You definitely have some issues."

"Laugh now until we see your character. I bet he's weirder than you are."

"I hope he is."

-/-

L pressed the remote and the TV turned off. "That was very enlightening."

"It is very interesting. I liked it."

"Unfortunately, we will end this for the meantime." L said as he tossed the remote in the table. "Your mom might be worried if we go for another one."

Light stood up. "Fair enough. It's getting dark now I suppose."

"Yes. Watari will escort you outside."

"You won't do it yourself?"

"Don't tell me you already miss me?"

"Fine then. Also, what if you will watch this all overnight?"

"I give you my word and I swear on my cheesecake I will not watch it in advance."

"Where will we watch it tomorrow?"

"Still here until we thought of those places."

"Sounds good. By the way, thanks for the time, Ryuzaki. And see you tomorrow." Light left the room as he was escorted by the elderly gentleman.

"Me, too, Light."

Now that's an anime, Light thought. Even how ridiculous its premise, as long as it was executed perfectly then it was alright. Besides, he gets the chance to see his immaculate face. He would have to return tomorrow to check up on this. For the first time of his existence, he was actually looking forward for tomorrow. He pondered what would happen if the actual notebook is the one that fell instead of that anime. Still, it was good enough on what they discovered.

As Light walked away, L took his phone and plugged in his earphones. He searched for a particular file in the internet and was satisfied it exists. He quickly downloaded it in a few seconds and then put it to his favorite playlist.

He grabbed a bunch of pocky and proceeded to munch on them as he listened to his now favorite anime OST.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I actually needed to watch the episode first for me to have a feel for it. Well, reviews are always appreciated. It's the fuel that speeds up my writing and updates!


	3. Chapter 2: Confrontation

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

* * *

"Ryuzaki, you know about yesterday?" Light said after taking a sip from his coffee. "You said that it would be interesting watching this anime alongside me but I know you're lying."

"Oh? How so?" L replied with such a childish tone and expression that sounded insulting. Light took it astride, though.

"You watch anime regardless of the people you're with. You don't care what their opinions are, biased or not, even if it is my opinion."

"Light-kun is always observant I see. You're correct." L picked up a sugar cube and put it in his coffee cup for whatever times now that Light doesn't want to count. "Do you believe in parallel universe, Light-kun?" he asked.

Light took a sip of his coffee. "It's possible, but I can't prove nor disprove it. It's also a philosophical issue which is a load of crap. It can be wishful thinking altogether."

L stopped putting sugar cubes and he instead ate the one he's holding. "And yet we found this anime staring us. All anime has its creators but this anime simply doesn't have any people behind it. I let Watari search anything related to this disc and he found none – the first for him to not find any lead whatsoever. It's like one of those creepypasta's lost episodes."

"What are you implying?"

"I believe that this disc came from a different universe. I remember it fell from… the sky, and it might come from a sort of portal to another world." The indecisiveness of L's words was not lost on Light. L was unsure because it borders in the supernatural, and L doesn't like those things. L thought this through to even consider such explanation.

"Or some god who dropped one of his anime collections..." Light deadpanned.

"It is also very unlikely that, of all location, it fell from where we can find it. It looked like it's very deliberate."

"But the Shinigami in the anime said he dropped the notebook because he was simply bored." Light countered.

"That factor also connects to my theory." L cut in. "Something or someone dropped this thing deliberately whether they planned where and when."

Light's eyes sharpened. He knew where L's theory was going to. "It means right here and now, someone's watching us." He said jumping to the conclusion.

"You can also put it that way. It may perhaps someone did this on purpose to know our reactions regarding this anime. Or maybe this is just another one of those horrible fanfictions."

 _Reaction videos. Fanfics. I hate it already._ Light thought bitterly. "So that's the reason why you hoarded this anime from me?"

"Ahh," beamed L. "You knew it already. Yes, there might be ugly gods of death or some lowlife watching snugly from their computer, or a combination of the two, hovering over us as we speak. Letting this disc loose in our world may not be the creator's intent and he might do something drastic if we do."

Light chuckled. "You want to please them, is that it?"

"'Please' is such an affectionate word. I prefer 'meeting their demands'."

"You put it like they're some sort of terrorists."

"I don't think Light-kun see the gravity of the situation." L said sternly, his charcoal orbs boring down on Light. "A Shinigami dropped a notebook but he has a spare. It's fortunate that we're the only ones who found this disc which passed as a decent anime in my first impression and we are not forced to watch it. We could have been strapped into chairs and force us to watch Boku no-"

Light banged down his hand on the coffee table loudly. "Ryuzaki, stop. Just shut up and don't dare to finish that sentence for God's sake."

"…Academia. But I like the way you think, Light-kun. I'm more surprised how you knew of _that._ " Light was livid how he had fallen for such a trick. Showing raw emotion was somehow distasteful for him, but the actual thought of the deed L was implying was beyond his capable to control himself. Damn those weaboos in the internet spreading such filth as a challenge.

"We should just watch the second episode and be done it with for today." Light said slightly irritated, leaning back to his chair.

"We will. It's the introduction of my character so it would be pretty interesting." L grabbed a remote in that awkward leaning of his and then looked at Light. "Ready?"

Light's eyes quickly flicked left and right as if scanning his entire environment. "Yes." _As if I have any choice._

And Ryuzaki pressed the remote...

x-x-x

The anime intro that Light had taken a liking to and L listened the whole day and night started. Light could probably take the symbolisms in the animation one by one if he tried but that's for another day. The music was so catchy that probably some people flat-out missed them that they needed a breakdown by some guy in the internet to spoon-feed it to them. If the animation was right, the masses doesn't care for the deeper meanings that needed actual mental activity. L probably got all those symbolisms too, being the anime nerd that he was.

The usual recap of the previous episode montaged in front of them. It ended with Light declaring himself as the "God of this New World." At this, Light could catch Ryuzaki from the corner of his eyes looking at him, reminding him of the awful joke he left yesterday.

The episode finally opened in a typical classroom. A teacher blandly reads from a book, students not paying attention and talking to their classmates instead. Light noticed this was what happened in school earlier given the teacher was reading the same book he read earlier. The only thing absent was Ryuzaki. He was nowhere in sight. L's seat was just in front of him and how he sat made him stick up like a sore thumb, not to mention his unkempt hair.

True to his suspicion, the teacher asked Light to read a certain passage. It was totally the same thing he did earlier and this was creeping him out. The teacher praising him too much was also creeping him out.

The class ended like earlier. The only thing different was the Shinagami Ryuk saying the obvious. How DID they do this every day, Light began to think. Why can't people pick the signal he doesn't want to hang out with anybody. Why can't people notice he became busy when someone invited him out?

He got something to do.

 _Yes, something very important._

In the anime, he was eager to continue writing on the notebook whereas in the real word, it was to watch a certain anime.

"Light's path in becoming an otaku." Apparently, L was picking this all up and was piecing them together with the events earlier. Light didn't say anything but still somehow disgusted how L labelled him as such. It may sound a cool word overseas but it was totally different if he's concerned. It was like the "N" word of Japan.

"Light-kun is serious in killing people with his limited time." Light didn't say anything again. That's what he would probably do considering he's not a night owl like L. Picturing himself having deep eyebags and writing on a notebook make him seem like worse than an anime binge watcher.

A sudden knock on the door and it was Light's little sister Sayu asking Light to help her in her homework, disrupting Light from writing. Little did she knew that she was saving lives because she couldn't do quadratic equations.

"Ah, Light is such a good onii-chan despite the killings." L said. It was not that a secret that Light was a top candidate to being the best brother in the neighborhood. Sayu can't stop talking about how great her big brother was to her classmates. Probably why she's the only one who can get their math lectures because she talks a lot. Light wasn't the affectionate type but him being so handsome and smart in many things made him the best onii-chan that one could have. Sayu had once shown him to her friends like he was some sort of show and tell. Of course, Light acted as the great brother that he was and treated Sayu's friends politely if he could help it.

Unfortunately, it spawned so many irritating themes due to differentiating views on brother-sister relationship in other medias, specifically in anime. There was even a rumor that Light has an Imouto-complex and that's why he doesn't have a girlfriend. He couldn't say no to his sister whereas he politely refused any girls' advances towards him.

Damn those twisted animes that ruined such relationships. Light wouldn't be surprised that L had at least watched an anime with that bizarre genre once. He was hoping Sayu wasn't yet infected or else he might really need to write her name in the deathnote.

"If anyone else touches the notebook you got hidden in the drawer right now, they'll be able to see me too." Ryuk said, spitting out exposition like it was nothing. Light stared at the Shinigami banefully.

"Light-kun should stop randomly looking so serious so people won't ask him if he's alright." L said.

"Ryuzaki, I'm right here." Light said having enough of L using his name in third person. "I don't know what I'll do if Sayu manages to see that I am not alone in my room while it was locked."

"Light-kun puts it like it was something naughty." Light stopped together altogether. L had definitely watched those animes.

A meeting of different representatives from different countries discussed the wave of criminals dying from heart attacks. Light's father was present and it gave Light some pride that Japan chose his father as their representative. Pity that Matsuda was there to even the scales.

It was no mystery that there was indeed someone behind the killings. People were dying and they argued that prematurely killing a convict sentenced to death anyway was murder. The coincidences were strange given the situation and questions and accusations were thrown left and right. Typical, it was America's fault somehow for all worldly calamities.

They have no choice but to bring in L.

Silence reigned in the room. Not only in the room but in Light and Ryuzaki as well.

As usual, Matsuda knew nothing and asked Souichiro, Light's father, who's this L guy. It was revealed that the L in this world was a world-renowned shadow detective who can solve any case no matter how hard. No one knew him, even his name, but he was treated as the last resort by the police. However, he was so arrogant and never answered to anyone's beck and call unless it piqued his interest.

Funny that L was _really_ his name, but his surname was the only thing left to uncover.

Despite how Light was given so grandeur a character, seeing L as being more famous than him made it surprisingly very annoying. Ryuzaki wasn't even famous in their school given his strange looks and rich smug status but making grown men silent by the mention of his name was absurdly preposterous.

L was silent throughout all this but his terribly sweet pixie smile told Light that he was savoring this.

"L is already on the move."

"Watari-san." L said recognizing the voice. Light caught the slightly surprised tone of Ryuzaki's words but kept silent. Watari was not nothing to him, after all.

A huge L appeared on the screen as "L" greeted the conference room. It suddenly cut to an abandoned building and inside was Light concocting a plan to hide his precious notebook using chemicals of all things. If it comes to it, he was prepared to do a desperate move just to hide his little secret.

Back to L. He discussed the difficulty of such scope and told his stance that this was a mass murder in the works. Thus, he needed the cooperation of everyone, especially Japan. This surprised the Chief but of course, L skirted the real answer and just said it was highly likely they're in Japan or they're Japanese.

"That's as bad as accusing America." Light said. "Now it's Japan's fault."

"Yeah. Nuking a country twice makes you more suspicion of them." L added. Unrelated but the other L's reason was he'll prove it by a direct confrontation with the killer.

Back to Light. He finished his contraption in hiding the notebook. It was easier than he thought it should be given he did it offscreen. As was Light's custom, it was quite complicated and needlessly dangerous but he has his reasons.

"So that's how Light-kun hides his things." L said.

"Don't you even dare." Light seethed.

"Don't worry, Light-kun. Your… secret is safe with me." Somehow, it was much worse than Sayu knowing a Shinigami's existence.

Rules of the notebook was shown like a break to a commercial. It was already written in the paper so they skip it out. The murders were now getting to the masses' consciousness. For some reason, the one who was doing this was now called Kira by the public.

No wonder L said it was Japan's fault because people keep calling him Kira.

The word itself wasn't a Japanese word but the Japanese were the first to coined it and thus the name "Kira" from the English word "killer" was born. Just what you expect if you give the internet to name something. At least it wasn't Killer McKillerface or equally ridiculous.

Light then preached some philosophy about the anonymous aspect of the internet and how a person really think and feel if given the chance to being anonymous. You don't need to be a mind reader because you can look at someone's Facebook and your bullshit meter would rise. That's how it goes under the guise of privacy and what you can create artificially. The dark aspect of the Internet showed the deepest darkest desires of the human nature and Kira was now here to pass righteous judgment to the wicked.

Let us see how 4chan, reddit, 9gag and other various websites would thrive now that hashtag Kira would top all day in their dank memes alongside massive spoilers.

It would drive them crazy.

This was how it should be.

An emergency broadcast suddenly cuts in. "…a live worldwide broadcast of the Interpol ICPO." A news anchor said in the television. If it not for it, Light would still be thinking how everything was according to plan and was still grinning.

"We now take you live to the ICPO." The screen changed to a man sitting behind the logo of the ICPO, his name written in plaque in plain view. Lind L. Taylor, also known as L, was now shown, in TV no less.

"You look surprisingly different here, L." Light said.

"Light-kun, you know that's not me because of the opening credits." L answered.

"I know, it's a trap. I'm confident this Light here won't fall into it even if he doesn't know what you really look like. The police needed that notebook and he hid it quite well. Just like what I will do."

"However, what you're doing right now is evil." Taylor said straight up. _Evil?_ L caught Light's eyebrow twitch. He just struck a wrong chord in Light, Ryuzaki knew.

EVIL?!

This was bad.

"I AM JUSTICE!" exclaimed the other Light. "I AM THE GOD OF THIS NEW WORLD THAT EVERYONE DESIRES!" Light was horrified watching how cringy his other half speaking so self-righteous. The enraged Light took out a pen and the Light in the real world was shocked how his other self was being suckered into this trap.

"I guess you're too stupid, L." Light said looking at Lind L. Taylor's plaque.

 _No, you're the one stupid!_ Light thought. If he could somehow enter the anime, he would slap his other self to stop writing. And why are you writing in English all of a sudden! Would that make it more potent? Would writing it bigger make it any faster? This Light was now totally unhinged.

"Light-kun, you have the benefit of hindsight so don't be too harsh on yourself." L reminded him. Light was thinking all this internally but L managed to pick it up. Light sighed and waited for that 40 second timer that would make his character looking like a fool instead.

It was excruciating to his ego.

"L" died and duped Light was delighted of his death, even going so far as to laugh maniacally again. Perhaps laughing manically was needed at least once per episode.

The trap was sprung and the letter "L" replaced the screen, showing the disembodied voice of the real L.

Everything went according to L's plans. Light killing L's double proved that Kira can kill from a distance. The double was a criminal whose sentence was today but his face and name wasn't known to the public so Kira saved them the labor. L proved he needed a face and a name to do it by challenging Kira to kill him which he couldn't.

Light could only utter a word he doesn't normally use while the other Light facepalmed.

L's suspicion of Japan was founded because he only broadcasted the emergency announcement in the Kanto region of Japan, limiting the scope of investigation. The other L also suspected that Light's first victim was from Shinjuku, a kidnapping case that was only shown in Japan. This L in the anime thinks like him and he's starting to like the creators or whoever they were making him this awesome.

In just two episodes, they established Light and L were badasses.

Both were stubborn, prideful and won't back down. There was even a synched but cheesy dialogue of Light and L declaring themselves as justice personified.

Thus, a rivalry was born, and the episode ended.

"Now we are given an option to choose a specific side." L said. "This has been an ongoing theme nowadays."

"It makes things interesting." Light said. "What better way for putting fanbases against each other."

"Marvel and DC has been doing this as of late with their movies. I get the argument for that Marvel movie but in BvS…" L looked at Light solemnly. "I'm really sorry for your loss."

Light stared at L as if he could shoot laser from his eyes. "What are you talking about." It was not a question.

"Oh, I think you know."

It needed Light all his willpower for his eye not to twitch again from the memory. His forehead might have been sore for meeting his palm multiple times when he watched it. Having a mind of a genius, he could not bear how much nonsense crap was being flung his way and only his willpower to endure the whole thing glued him on his seat. No one knew this but Light was a very massive Batman fan. The collection he was hiding under his desk drawer were Batman comics. Heck, he wanted to be a detective in the first place because of Batman! He wanted to be Batman! He reveled how Nolan created the masterpiece that was the Dark Knight trilogies, even if the third one was a bit of a letdown.

But this, it was so idiotic that a single word unnerved his hero. Granted, Batman has been stupid the whole movie but that was the nail in the coffin that made his brain to stop working. Now, there were self-righteous people trying to defend how smart that was. But being a genius, he can't convince himself with that explanation no matter how hard he tried. They were like polishing crap. In the end, it's still crap, but shiny, but crap nonetheless. Even that "Ultimate Edition" can't salvage anything because it came from the same crap heap. It became slightly well-constructed but it won't magically change Batman into Christian Bale.

It was completely stupid from all angles.

The only reason why he watched that horribly cringy Suicide Squad was because of Batman. And there too, Batman was also stupid, trying to attack a man in front of his innocent daughter. And don't let him started about that excuse of a Joker.

He… just… can't.

Did this Light in this Deathnote universe wrote Zack Snyder's name in the deathnote?

Probably.

"Light-kun, you're doing that serious face again." L said. Light scoffed at L, much like a tsundere in denial. "Anyway," continued L, "Episode 2 is over and that increased the hype for this anime."

"Despite my misgivings, it was very good to establish both characters." Light said. "So where should we watch the next episode tomorrow? Here again?"

"Yes." L answered. "Some random person might see us watching this anime and inquire us about it. As I said earlier, it might not be the creator's intent."

"Fine by me." Light stood up. "Like the Light in the anime, I have limited time to waste. I should be going home now."

"Of course. Watari will escort you outside."

"Don't tell me he's also wearing a trench coat." Before Light could finish his sentence, Watari appeared, wearing a trench coat.

"Of course, he is." Light mumbled.

"So long Light." L said as Light and Watari walked away.

It maybe unnerving walking with a man wearing a heavy trench coat that almost hide his whole person but what was in Light's mind was he needed to refresh something in particular. First thing he would do when he was home was watch The Dark Knight. DC already screwed up Batman and Joker but he could still go back to these movies.

Good thing he doesn't have a real deathnote or he'll write a specific name like what the other Light did with Taylor's name. He could already picture it.

* * *

 **Author's Corner:** Phew! What an overdue update! Surprised I updated this for how many years? Because of Neflix's Deathnote movie that's why! It was completely shiet but hey, maybe they're making it like that so we can go back and watch the anime on how great it is! CONSPIRACY! Dun dun DUN! I will update this story if I feel like it. I got bogged down as of late and I should finish the other stories I have. But since it's all about Deathnote and shitty Neflix's version in the internet, I might as well revive this!

I did have a blast watching Deathnote again and going back to this. I made this long instead of hopping on certain scenes. Don't fret if it was needlessly long. Some have said that I should add the scenes to avoid confusion. Now, you can read this without the episode by your side.

Reviews are appreciated and see you in the next chapter whenever that is!


End file.
